I'll not let you die
by LostSeptember
Summary: Dan finds out in a dream that Runo wants to kill herself. He do not wants it to happend, and finds out how to save her from a early death. My First story!
1. The Dream

I'll not let you die…

You gotta love who you are, maybe the next day you're not here anymore. You gotta live today, not tomorrow or yesterday, but today. The life is something beautiful. Do NOT forget that…

A close friend to you*heart

Dan stared at the note angrily. Who had written this? He found the note lying lonely in his locket at school, and wondered who it could be. A close friend to you… so it had to be someone he knew. The note was written at a yellow paper with grey hearts around. It couldn't be one of the boys. The never wrote stupid hearts at letters! He thought at the girls. Maybe it was Julie! She loved hearts… but she wasn't good with words… so he started to think again. Alice was in Moscow, Mira in Vestal and Fabia in Nithia…

''Damn, who could it be!'' he thought and then the bell rang, and the next school hour started. People from everywhere walked in their class room, quiet and slowly. Dan sighed and decided to find out who it was later. It was then he noticed a person walking slower than any other students.

''Runo!'' He shouted and ran over to her. She gave him an angry look.

''What is it Dan? The hour has started!'' Dan smiled goofy to her.

''It was you, wasn't it?'' He smiled and punched her playfully at her arm. Runo gave him a confused look. ''What?'' she said confused. Dan pulled out the note from his jacket, and gave it to her.

''That...'' Runo smiled when he gave her the note. ''Yes, it was me Daniel'' she said quiet. Then Dan noticed something with her. It was her eyes. They were sparkling, and her face lighted up. Dan took a step backward. ''W-what's happening to your face..?'' he said worried. Runo smiled.

''This is the reason I gave you the note. Dan, you have a life. And a life is the most beautiful gift ever.'' She said. Dan looked confused at her. ''But you do also have a life!'' Runo smiled magical and then her hair started to light up. ''No Dan. Yesterday, I was very scared and I did not want to live anymore. I was confused and scared of our lives, and the Bakugan. So I decided to kill myself. And so I did.'' She smiled happily and grabbed Dan's left hand. He looked scared at her. ''But you are here, so you can't be dead! And why the hell did you want to kill yourself?'' he said in a worried tone. She looked at him, and touched his messy hair. ''I'm a ghost Dan. And soon, I'm going to go home to heaven, but I had to do my work first.'' She said and looked at the note. ''I had to tell you, that this is a dream.'' She whispered. Dan looked worried. ''Ok, this is crazy..'' Runo smiled again. ''I'm from the future, and if Runo gets to be alone today, she'll kill herself.'' Runo said in a soft tone. Dan stared at ghost Runo in her eyes. ''So you are real?'' he said. Runo smiled. ''Not if you…'' she whispered and started slowly to be invisible. Dan grabbed after her. ''Wait, Runo!'' he yelled. Runo smiled and said the last thing… ''not if you save her today…''

Dan wake up, and stared around him. He was in his room at the Bakugan brawlers home, and remembered his dream.

''Man, it was so real…'' he whispered to himself. Then he saw the yellow note lying at his bed. He grabbed it, and read it fast. ''Damn it's the same note like it was in my dream!'' he said worried and jumped out of his bed. ''I gotta se Runo!'' he thought and started to run down to her room. He locked up her door, quietly and walked slowly towards her bed. She was sleeping dreamy at her bed. Dan smiled happy and touched her hair. He laid down to her ear and whispered something very quiet.

''I love you Runo''

A/N: Hope u like it^^ Perhaps, this is my first story^^ Love from LostSeptember^^


	2. Someone To Trust

So, second chapter! :D Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

Runo opend her eyes, and raised fast up from her bed. She was sweat, and she breathed fast. She looked around her room. Everything was quiet. Very quiet. She closed her eyes, and laid back down in her bed. The nightamre she had was so real. She could almost feel the ugly monster in her dream touch her. But it wasn't real, something she was very happy for. She stared up again. She wasn't tiered. Or thirsty. She could feel something she couldn't describe. Fear. That was what it was. Fear. She was scared. But for what? She slowly raised up again. She was scared for the future. The bakugans, and how they would beat all the enemies. She was scared of that. ''How the heck am I and the others gonna defate all of those enemies?'' she wishpered quite to herself. This fear was a nasty feeling. She laid back down in her bed _again_ and tried to think of something else. Something that maked her happy. Her friends, Tigrerra, Christmas, ice cream and Dan.

''Dan...'' she whispered.

''Yes?''

Runo stared up, and jumped out of her bed. She grabbed her pillow and started to hit it at the bed.

''WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT ME?'' She shouted while hitting it over and over again inthil the person who was laying at her bed grabbed her pillow and raised up. A confused face was looking at her.

''What the fuck?'' he said and stared at her. He looked kinda angry.

''Dan...?'' Runo said, feeling blood rushing to her cheecks. It was Dan! Not an ugly monster, but Dan! But she didn't get it. What was Dan doing in her bed?

''What the fuck are you doing in my bed, you pervert?'' she yelled, and started to hit him with the pillow again.

Dan grabbed her pillow again, and jumped out of her bed. ''I'LL EXPLAIN IF YOU STOP HITTING ME LIKE THIS!'' He screamed and brushed the feathers away from his face. Runo looked confused. ''Then tell me!''

Dan brushed away the last feather from his face, and grabbed Runo's hand.

''I'll show ya''

He ran over to his room, and Runo was dragged with him. He slowly took the note (A/N: Or like I called it in last chapter 'patch' XD) and gave it to her.

''Read it.'' He said, while smiling at her.

'' You gotta love who you are, maybe the next day you're not here anymore. You gotta live today, not tomorrow or yesterday, but today. The life is something beautiful. Do NOT forget that…''

...

She stared at Dan.

''And you writed this because...?''

Dan smiled his goofy smile again, and shaked his head.

''Nope, it wasn't me. It was YOU.'' Runo stared confused at him. ''I've never writed this stupid thing!'' she said angrily.

''It was you, from the _future...!_ You see, I had this crazy dream this night. I dreamt that I found this note in my school locker, and it was you from the future who gave me this.'' Runo looked upset. ''And why would I from the 'future' write this to _you?_''

Dan smiled softly to her, while he took her hand in his. ''Because you from the future told me that you was scared. Scared of the futre, and the bakugans.''

Runo felt her heart skip a beat. What Dan was saying now, was exactly what she felt for a while!

''And the future you also told me, that you wanted to kill yourself. Am I right?'' he took his free hand against her red check, and stared into her eyes. Runo wanted to cry. How did he know this? '' Y-yes... t- that's right...'' she slowly whispered, and a single tear felt down from her eye. She jumped up in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, while she was crying. Dan thightly hugged her back wieped away the tears from her face. ''That was the reason I was sleeping in your bed. I didn't wanna leave you alone.'' He whispered in her ear. Runo believed him. Dan would never made up this by himself, so it had to be true.

''Thanks for watching over me.'' She said and stopped to cry.

Dan smiled to her. He picked her up in a bridal style and carried her to his bed. ''I guess you'll have to sleep here with me, couse I won't let you go!'' he joked. Runo laughed and smiled cutely to him. ''You don't have to worry, couse Im not going anywhere.'' She said in a cute, but tiered tone. Dan smiled at her. He was so happy. He slowly felt down in the bed beside Runo. Runo wrapped her arms around him, and Dan wrapped his arms around her.

''I love you Runo.'' He said, and kissed her head.

''And I love you Dan'' she said and kissed his check.

Both of them felt asleep in each other arms, knowing that their love would last forever.

A/N: I hope you guyes enjoied this chapter! And remember, while you are here, click on that little review buttom there! :D

Love from LostSeptember!


End file.
